Slow movement
by Arkaham
Summary: Shun et Hyoga O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die. Oh fiel boticario, tu droga es rápida, asi con un beso, muero.


Perdonen lo corto, pero no ando muy bien para algo más lago, tenia ganas de algo muy angustiante, pero no un drama enorme. Slow movement esta basado en una canción del mismo nombre que sale en una película, un poco mas comercial, y esta escenita…. es una de esa película, es de hecho mi escena favorita., porque además estaba basada en un clásico del teatro y de la literatura inglesa.

Tomatazos, regaños y demás cosas, bien aceptado.

Besos

Feliz año nuevo por cierto

**Slow movement**

Entro a este lugar con paso lento, aun no se como es que mi cuerpo aun se mantiene de pie y obedece mis ordenes para segur caminando. El camino frente a mi ha sido trazado con cientos de veladoras en pequeños vasos, un camino en línea recta siempre hasta al frente, y las paredes a los lados se pierden difuminándose en la oscuridad total, en una negrura absoluta que refleja calidez, invitándome a quedarme a reposar en este santuario.

Junto a mi amado.

Los pasos apenas se oyen esta sala, sé que doy los pasos cansando y con miedo, sé que a cada uno que doy me acercará a una verdad que mi corazón se niega aceptar y sin embargo, aquel chico esa misma tarde me la contaba pura y llanamente, por eso siempre confié en él, porque nunca ha mentido una sola vez.

Diosas.. ¿Por qué?

La luz del altar finalmente ilumina mi rostro, cientos de cruces rodean aquel lugar, grandes pequeñas, simples, barrocas. Hay todo tipo de cruces para escoger, y aunque invitan a ser contempladas mi mirada sigue clavada en el suelo, mirando el polvo que se levanta a mis pies.

Entonces, me atrevo a levantar el rostro, nunca antes había sentido el aire mas frió, ni al mismo tiempo, tanto calor brotar en mi corazón.

Dios… que sea una mentira, que sea una ilusión y él se levante como hoy en la mañana y me salude con su hermosa sonrisa besándome en los labios.

¡Dios por favor!

Pero…… no puede ser, mi dios me ha abandonado, él no resucita a los muertos, él se los lleva a su lado para evitar que sufran más en vida. En cierto modo, es piadoso, pero también un egoísta. ¡porque no me llevo al mismo tiempo? ¡¡¡Lo odio por dejarme solo!

Su piel, esta tan pálida, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda cerrados para siempre, jamás volveré a verlos de nuevo. Sus mejillas estas suaves a mi tacto y distingo que aunque esta pálida sus mejillas están sonrojadas.

-La muerte aun no se lleva tu belleza- susurré acercándome aun más, dispuesto a probar la miel de sus labios una vez más.

Aun el frió no se apodera de ti, o dulce suerte, podré descansar sintiendo lo ultimo de tu tibieza.

Miro bien el lugar donde descansa, sus hermosas ropas de boda con la que se iba a desposar con June y por culpa de esa apresurada boda, preferiste seguirme fiel a mi, tu esposo.

Emito un gemido, el dolor se apodera de mi pecho, y ya no puedo reprimirlo, le amo tanto y verle así, como dormido me rasga lo que queda de mi corazón.

-Shun-

Le abrazo, le apretó contra mi, sigo gimiendo y sollozó, no puedo contenerme, este no puede ser real….

¡No!

En mi derecha, esta mi "espada", mi fiel compañera, sé que esta cargada, como una buena pistola siempre tiene municiones para pleitos largos… con los Kiddo, ya no puedo maldecirlos, después de todo, soy parte de su familia, porque amo a Shun…

La pongo a un lado mió, mientras me siento sin quitar mis ojos de mi amado. Es tan hermoso su sueño, y pronto no estará solo, le acompañare.

Saco de mi pantalón un pequeño frasco ahumado, el droguero que me lo vendió aseguro que una sola gota seria capar de matar cien hombres, pobre estaba asustado al verme, al ver tal cantidad de dinero por este frasco. Debe saber que los dos hemos salido beneficiados.

-Shun-

Su rostro tan pacifico, me motiva a besarlo una vez mas, su cuerpo tan frágil me obliga a abrazarle , no quiero soltarle. Pero mis labios piden un último beso, que arrebato con ternura.

Suspiro.

El corcho del frasco se abre haciendo un pequeño sonido, el aroma penetrante del veneno me hace dudar si es lo que quiero, mi corazón grita que lo haga. Acerco el frasco a mi labios y bebo el contenido escaso y concentrando del frasco.

-¡¡Hyoga!-

Oh, dios…

¿Qué hecho?

El frasco cae cuando veo los ojos, sus ojos frente mi, pierdo mis fuerzas al sentir su calida mano en mis manos y en mi rostro, estoy temblando.

Esta vivo..!

Dios, él esta vivo y yo….. acabo de cometer una tontería….

-¿Qué pasa? – me llama su dulce voz.

Mi cuerpo comienza a sentir los efectos del veneno, el aire comienza a faltarme, no puedo pronunciar nada, mi cuerpo cae al lugar donde el estaba recostado, puedo ver claramente que ha visto el frasco de veneno.

-Hyoga…. ¿veneno? –me reclama con su dulce voz, las fuerzas se terminan a cada segundo, hace unos instantes quería morir y ahora quiero vivir, quiero seguir a su lado, quiero…..

Bebe del frasco vació, buscando algunas gotas amigas que me reúnan conmigo.

-Eres un envidioso, no me has dejado nada-

Se aproxima a mi, apenas alcanzó a ver sus ojos…. Los ojos que tanto he amado, puedo sentir su labios en los míos, sé que me dice algo mas pero ya no puedo oírlo. Dios un momento mas a su lado….

Dios no!


End file.
